1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a playback method and a playback apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to play back another item of video data according to a method selected by a user when one item of video data is played back in a trick mode while a plurality of items of video data are being displayed on a single screen
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital technology, a variety of media data reproducing apparatuses (such as digital TVs, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, computers, etc.) have become widely used. Such apparatuses may reproduce media data (such as audio data, video data, or text data) by receiving the media data via a communications network from one or more servers that various contents providers (such as broadcasting stations and movie production companies) operate or by reading a recording medium that has video data, audio data, etc. recorded thereon.
Examples of the recording medium that stores the media data include a DVD, a blue-ray disc (BD), etc. With the development of high-density recording media, it has become possible to record large-capacity data onto a recording medium. Accordingly, a technique of reproducing two or more items of media data at the same time by using a single apparatus is being developed. The use of this technique allows users to view or listen to desired media data on a single screen or from a single speaker. When a user plays back one item of media data in a trick play mode (such as fast forwarding or slow play back of the media data) while using at least two items of media data, a problem still remains in terms of how to play back the residual media data.